


Snooze you Lose

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Spongebob Squarepants Parody Fics [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, F/M, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Spells & Enchantments, spirit possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Manny and Frida didn't want to wake Pablo up.





	1. Chapter 1

Pablo's mansion

"Oh what will i get some sleep!?" Pablo whined

Pablo tried to get sleep but he heard some music.

Pablo growled

It was Marigraciela and Frida.

They were singing karaoke.

Pablo said "Hey! will you keep it down?!"

Manny said "Uh-oh"

Marigraciela said "Pablo are you okay"

Pablo said "Of course i'm okay right expect I HAVE A VIOLIN AUDITION FOR THE MIRACLE CITY ORCHESTRA AND I'M A NERVOUS WRECK!?"

The ghost of a creepy girl with long black appear behind Pablo.

Crow caws

Pablo said "Maybe i could screamed and jumped out of my skin but of course i'll take your scary advice" as he walked out of the mansion

Marigraciela said "Uh-oh Manny we do not wake Pablo up or he gets really furious"

Pablo was walking in the streets until he went to Marigraciela's house

Brie Brie, Marigraciela, Manny and Frida were eating popcorn but they saw Pablo getting tired.

Pablo then falls alsleep

"Goodnight Manny Goodnight Frida Goodnight Brie Brie"

"Goodnight Marigraciela"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

They find Pablo still sleeping and they tried to wake him up but fails.

But Marigraciela has an idea.

Later.....

Marigraciela reads the chant which cause her to jumped into Pablo's body.

"Okay maybe if i can do it oh wait i can't do it"

Moments later....

The bus takes Frida, Manny and Pablo (Marigraciela in his body) to the Miracle City Orchestra.

A voice called "And don't come back!"

A man with a trumpet on his head "Oh man the new conductor is brutal"

Marigraciela gulped as they went to the orchestra.

"Who is that idiota"

"It says Pablo Perez he's a violin player"

"Okay whatever you're ready"

But Marigraciela tried to played the violin

"Aww"

"Alright thank you next!"

Marigraciela finally learned to play the violin which impress the conductor.

Pablo finally awakes

"What's going on where am i i'm at the audition i'm playing but i'm not in control i-i feel I've been taken over by something"

Manny said "What's going on"

Marigraciela said "I don't know what's happening i'm losing control"

Pablo said "Must....gain.....control!"

Marigraciela said "Frida i don't think i could command his brain much longer" as Pablo's brain hits her.

Frida said "Yep Pablo's not gonna like it"

Pablo said "What was that Maria Graciela Martinez you're inside me?! Oh how could this happen get out of my head get out of my body just just get out?!"

And then Marigraciela jumped out of Pablo's body.

Marigraciela said "Ta-da"

Pablo said "Oh i'm gonna lambaste you"


End file.
